C'thardjia
Overview C'thardjia was one of the 14 Kingdoms of The Continent, located in the south-east. It only bordered Truvenscia to the north. Known for their warm climate, peaceful population and poison trade. For centuries C'thardjia was ruled by a King and Queen until House Grenthyx took control of the Continent. From then on the former kingdom was ruled by a Duke and Duchess. For generations, C'thardjia was ruled by Ch'clan until their near extinction in the Dyn'clan Poisonings. The Dark Decades from 69 AG until 138 AG saw C'thardjia under rule by Dyn'clan, Py'clan, Ch'clan and Zz'clan. In the New Era of C'thardjia, the land was ruled by C'clan until 202 AG. After the Uprootings, Tr'clan came into power and once again brought a monarchy to C'thardjia. As of 301 AG, Queen Tr'millian ruled the kingdom with her husband, King Tr'tharg. Sir Va'cailette served as C'thardjia’s diplomat in the Capital and Wy'carno served as C'thardjia's Judge in the Oppidan Court. After Millian's death the Rebellion briefly took control until Rh'idia I, having amassed an army and the support of House Grenthyx, proclaimed herself Duchess under Grenthyx Rule. Clans In the New Age of C'thardjia, as of 301 AG, there were eight recognised noble clans in C'thardjia, each with a Regia and Regior (C'thardji term for Lady and Lord), who had domain over the surrounding lands of their seat. Since 289 AG the previously abandoned castle of East Beach had been the seat of Regia Yy'glie but was unrecognised by the crown. No noble clan resided in the C'thardji hills, instead, a group called The Council of Watchers somewhat took the place of a noble clan in protecting the area. As was New Age C'thardji culture, women were in positions of power, thus the Regia oversaw the protection of her people. Noble Clans (As of 301 AG) * Tr'clan - The ruling family of C'thardjia, lead by Queen Tr'millian, seated at Tr'caselle * G'clan - Lead by Father Regior G'ornando, seated at Dotome'tala * Wy'clan - Lead by Regia Wy'triana, seated at Lovesung * El'clan - Lead by Acting Regior El'cravlo, seated at Naral'tala * Rh'clan - Lead by Regia Rh'idia I, seated at Alyna'pala * Su'clan - Lead by Regia Su'zeya, seated at Pesca'cemta * Br'clan - Lead by Regia Br'eyra, seated at The Broitar * Il'clan - Lead by Regia Il'ahna, seated at Hyfele Other Clans * Yy'clan - Lead by Regia Yy'glie, seated at East Beach Castle, extinct as of 308 AG * Council of Watchers - Seated at Towers of Eight * C'clan of C'forro - Lead by Sir C'vyndar, seated at C'forro, extinct as of 305 AG * Lor'clan - Notable members: Sir Lor'arkin, Sir Lor'elyssa * Sel'clan - Notable members: Sir Sel'montus * Tu'clan - Notable members: Sir Tu'torro * Va'clan - Notable members: Sir Va'cailette * E'clan - Notable members: Sir E'cien, E'charla * R'clan - Notable members: R'ellion * V'clan - Notable members: V'exar Extinct Clans * C'clan of C'caselle - Last led by C'mazi, seated at C'caselle * Ch'clan - Last led by former Duke Ch'mazu, seated at Essa'caselle, later Essa'forro, later East Beach Castle * Zz'clan - Last led by Duke Zz'zesteban, seated at Zesteforro, later East Beach Castle * Py'clan - Last led by Duke Py'luciou, seated at Essa'caselle * Dyn'clan - Last led by Duchess Dyn'mellia, seated at Essa'caselle * Ger'clan - Last led by Ger'haym * Aub'clan - Last led by Aub'arlo * Ba'clan * Ers'clan * Yu'clan - Seated at East Beach Castle * El'clan - First branch, seated at Naral'tala * Bhn'clan * Noe'clan - Seated at Lovesung * Di'clan - Seated at Ella'pala * Ju'clan - Seated at Alyna'pala * Go'clan - Notable members: Go'beira Locations Existing Seats * Tr'caselle - Current (As of 301 AG) seat of the C'thardjia royal family. Originally C'caselle, previously a fort ** Tr'C'alidjia - 'Crown Town' surrounding Tr'caselle * East Beach Castle - Ruined castle, ancient seat of Yu'clan, Ch'clan and Zz'clan, eventually Yy'clan ** City of East Beach - Ruined city surrounding East Beach, devastated during Last War * Dotome'tala - Ancient seat of G'clan * Dotome - Town surrounding Dotome'tala * Naral'tala - Seat of El'clan, Seat of the First El'clan branch ** City of Naral - City surrounding Naral'tala * Alyna'pala - Seat of Rh'clan, previously Ju'clan ** Ella'pala - Private home of Rh'clan, previous seat of Di'clan * Lovesung - Seat of Wy'clan, previously Noe'clan * The Broitar - Seat of Br'clan, built near ruins of Ba'clan's Seat * Pesca'cemta - Seat of Su'clan, built upon ruins of Essa'caselle * Hyfele - Seat of Il'clan * Towers of Eight - Seat of the mysterious Council of Watchers * C'forro - Fort built for C'clan after Tr'clan came into power * Rebellion Base - Hidden base in the C'thardji Hills * Tr'cupen's Home - Private residence outside Tr'C'alidjia, belonging to Prince Tr'cupen * Stone Wailer villages - Suposed home of the elusive Stone Wailer Geographical * C'thardji Hills - Mountain range in northern C'thardjia * Tr'clan Mines - Mines in the C'thardji Hills where Trimnny discovered Crimson Crystals * Hyfele'iyla - Island claimed by Il'clan off the coast of Hyfele * Regia'iyla - Island south of Pesca'cemta belonging to the Royal family Historic Seats * Essa'caselle - Ancient seat of C'thardjian Royalty, seat of Ch'clan, Dyn'clan and Py'clan, destroyed by a Dragon during the Last War, now the location of Pesca'cemta ** Essa'forro - Fort built by Ch'clan near Essa'caselle, seat of Ch'clan after being betrayed by Dyn'clan, now in ruins * Aub'clan's Seat - Now the location of Hyfele * Ba'clan's Seat - Now the location of The Broitar * Ers'clan's Seat - Now in ruins * Bhn'clan's Seat - Now in ruins Rulers History The First Era * First King of C'thardjia * Father and Son * Next Generation * Religous C'thardjia War The Second Era * Fla'clan Conflict * Grenthyx Dynasty War The Dark Decades * Dyn'clan Poisonings * Py'luciou's Rebellion * Last War of C'thardjia The New Era * The Uprootings * Ori Sao Invasion * C'thardjia Civil War * Great War Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:C'thardjia Location